


Darkside Backstories

by YanDanTDM



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alter Egos, Evil, Gen, Mind Control, enchanted crystals, just a log for me to use.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanDanTDM/pseuds/YanDanTDM
Summary: How some of the many Alter Egos Of youtubers were made.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! This first chapter is a filler so I can title the next chapters while on my phone.  
Anyways, before we begin, I need to set out some stuff:  
1 - THESE ARE FOR THE MINECRAFT PERSONAS. Not for the IRL people!  
2 - These aren’t canon! They’re just ones I personally have created.  
3 - my writing style will swing in this.  
4 - Adhere to the warnings! If you dislike it don’t read it!  
See y’all in the next chapter! Me first : )


	2. YanDanTDM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanTDM’s 3rd Alter Ego, and the second non-canon one. The one that appeared after the enchanted crystal.

DanTDM hadn’t quite been himself post- enchanted crystal. No one had. Due to the impressive power of the crystal affecting their psyches. But they got over it in a few days.

Or so they thought.

It was a normal day. They were working on an experiment to do with slimes and other creatures. So simple. 

Dan, for some reason, couldn’t keep his eye off of the pigs’ necklaces. Trayaurus ignored it. Dan got distracted easily, so what was he to say anything?

Dan couldn’t focus. He kept having strange thoughts in his head. He was reeling from pain. By the lunch break, Dan had to excuse himself.

“Trayaurus, I can't continue. I’ve got a really bad headache.”

“Oh, alright. Let’s continue tomorrow.” Trayaurus was dejected. Dan noticed.

He for some reason enjoyed it.

“I’m going to head to my room.” Dan said, masking his odd delight. 

“Okay. Call me if you need.” 

Dan rushed into the small spare room in the lab and slammed the door. He lay down on the bed. His head was throbbing and throbbing and his hands were shaking.

Then the thoughts came.

_Kill him._

_Kill them all._

_Dismember them._

_Make them pay._

_Make them regret being born._

Dan didn’t know where these thoughts where coming from. He didn’t like them, that’s for sure. He tried to cover his ears but they wouldn’t go away. 

_They’ll only hurt you._

_Hurt them first._

_They’ll kill you._

_You don’t need anyone._

_Just kill them._

_Kill them all._

_Hurt them all._

Dan gripped his head and tried to get the thoughts out of his head. He couldn’t. He began to mutter and rock back and forth on the spare bed.

“Get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head-“

But the thoughts wouldn’t leave. They wouldn’t leave at all.

After some time (who knows how long) of rocking back and forth, Dan elected to ignore it in the end. He should focus on other things.

“Hey Trayaurus? We can continue.”

What a bad choice Dan made.

Dan’s eyes locked with a mirror halfway through the experiment. He couldn’t stop himself as he walked up to it. 

What he saw in the mirror was not him. Well, it was. But the him in the mirror was smiling. 

And then everything just collapsed. The words in his head that had been getting more intense just stopped. Dan found his arms going limp.

_Tear up your clothes._

Dan wasn’t quite sure what was happening. But he blinked and then half of his jacket was on the floor. 

_Break your goggles._

Dan yet again found himself blinking and then suddenly he looked in the mirror and his goggles had a crack in the right side.

Oh, and his eyes were red.

_Kill them all._

He tried to scream out for help but no one could hear him, as the thoughts and the ideas consumed him. It was like he was losing everything. But then, he knew what he had to do.

A smirk grew on Dan’s face as he grabbed the nearest weapon, a knife. They’d fashioned a sword to look like one. He gripped it tightly, knowing what he needed it for.

And he didn’t hear Trayaurus’s shouts when he turned around.

He did hear the shout when he attacked him, though.

“What’s gotten into you? Get off me!” 

Grim barked at Dan. Not something he was used to, but whatever. Trayaurus pushed Dan off. Despite being clumsy he had some strength.

“Dan, what are you doing?!” One of the pigs tugged on his jeans. He kicked them away with one fell swoop. 

“What do you _think_ I’m doing, Trayaurus? For a doctor, you’re not that smart.” The words came out of his mouth almost unintentionally. 

“What’s gotten into you?” The villager asked again, almost pleading for a response. Dan noticed and didn’t give one. Instead he brought his knife up to take a stab. 

Too bad Grim bit into his leg. Dan shrieked and swatted at the dog, but it just wouldn’t get off of him. Dan ended up having to forcefully push it away.

“You and your stupid pets.” Dan snarled. 

“What? Dan, he’s your pet too! I got him for you, remember?”

The female pig ran up to Dan and head butted his leg. She sniffed him and then ran over to Trayaurus’s side.

Dan rolled his eyes and went in for another attack, this time actually hitting Trayaurus’s leg. He tried to hit the chest but the villager had moved back in time. The wince that Tray let out sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. Dan ran his finger along the blade. 

“Well, now I got you down, I suppos-“ he began, but Trayaurus interrupted. 

“DanTDM, my best friend since who knows how long, why are you acting like this?!” Trayaurus asked, sounding desperate.

Dan, for some reason, _hated_ the fact that Tray had called him that. He stood up, enraged.

“That’s not my name.”

“What?” Tray asked. The female pig stepped in next, jumping in front of Trayaurus protectively.

“Well then what is your name?” she asked.

Dan smiled, and his eyes narrowed. 

“Good, you asked. You can call me... **YanDan.** ” 

YanDan smirked.

Now, I as your narrator won’t go into much detail into what happened next. Just some fighting. I’ll skip to the important stuff.

Trayaurus and Grim had managed to get the upper hand on who they had assumed was their possessed friend. They’d started to corner Yan Dan, who was staring them down.

Then it happened. YanDan launched themselves at the two, intending to attack. Trayaurus reacted. He grabbed YD’s hand and swung it down, so it went straight into his other arm.

“AGH!” YD fell to the ground, clutching his arm hard. 

Grim ran up to the table beside Trayaurus and knocked something off it. 

“Grim, this isn’t the time!” Trayaurus said, waiting for YD to get up. Grim yapped at him and he looked over. 

A stun gun sat on the floor. It was loaded.

“Amazing idea, Grim!” Trayaurus grabbed the gun and pointed it at YD. 

“Don’t you _dare._ ” YD went to grab his weapon but Grim got there first. 

Trayaurus fiddled with the gun, hoping it would work. _Come on, don’t let it all act up now!_

YD got up, almost looking like a zombie. Trayaurus clutched his eyes shut and, not knowing if he activated it, shot the gun.

The telltale scream rang through Trayaurus’s ears and he opened his eyes to see YD backing up against the mirror and clutching his head.

“I’LL COME BACK, JUST YOU WAIT!” YanDan shouted, before passing out on the floor. 

Trayaurus blinked and all of Dan’s cuts were suddenly healed. As Dan came back to consciousness, Trayaurus smiled. And then instantly frowned at Dan’s next question.

“W-What just happened…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s meeeee or well my minesona  
> Yeah I know Dan’s wholesome and I’m sorry for this ok bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is place for me to ramble about darksides ok bye


End file.
